A New Begining
by Anthony663
Summary: Finn helps PB with an invention that travels other universes after the Lich tried to destroy theirs, but Finn comes across another human while helping to test it. Whats gonna happen if these worlds collide with one another, Bad or Good? FinnxFionna marshall leexPrincess B. Gum hope u enjoyXD


_**Our story begins as Jake the Dog is with Peppermint Butler in the the Candy Kingdom's kitchen making a sand-witch, while Finn the Human is in the next room with Princess Bubble Gum helping her test a new machine she just invented.**_

 _ **"So how exactly does this this thing work Princess?" Finn questions the Princess of gum, She calmly responded, "Well you see Finn, when the Lich escaped from our dimension and tried to take all life it is, we don't know what exactly was damaged by the Lich so i'm testing this machine to open the portal since the Enchiridian is destroyed(and was the only way to open the portal).**_

 _ **"But wait! Isn't the lich stuck there too!" Finn asks with slight fear and Hesitation. "That's why I'm giving you my New Invention, The Ball Flabber." She says as she gives the weapon to Finn. Finn fits the weapon in his backpack but then Remembered that the lich took over Billy's body.( if you don't know who Billy is he is the greatest warrior ever and knew Finn and Jake).**_

 _ **"So how do you know I'm able to go through the portal?" Finn asks PB. "Cause silly, i tested it on Peppermint Butler and he absolutely fin-" she tired to finished but was cut off by Jake's screaming from the Kitchen. "AHHHHHHHH GUYS HELP. PEPPERMINT BUTLERS TRYING TO EAT MY FLESH!"Jake shouts in terror. "See, perfectly fine," she says calmly to Finn.**_

 _ **Finn wonders or not whether to check on Jake, but then again peppermint butler does always try to eat their flesh, "Nah lets do it," he sais with spirit and determination. "Alrighty then, here tie this cord around yourself, it will pull you back in case you get lost," she said handing him the cord. FIIIIIIINNNN," Jake screams while he tightens the cord around his waist.**_

 _ **"Alright, good to go," He says preparing to go on this adventure. "Alrighty then," PB says. Finn looks to PB and sees her turning knobs and flipping switches, then out of no where a beam shot from the machine to the ground opening a small hole that Finn can jump through. "So i just jump in then?" "Yes," PB says calmly to Finn.**_

 _ **"But before you do, here," PB says while strapping something around Finn's wrist. "What is it?" Finn asks, "Its my googoomommameter, it will tell you what area is safe to go into to," she explains to Finn while he tries to study the Device. "Also you have a short time period to be in the portal, so i added a watch to the googoomommameter to tell you when its time."**_

 _ **Finn starts to have second thoughts about but whatever whateves, So Finn jump in hearing PB wishing him luck. Finn then realized hes falling straight down and is about about to crash onto a rock and starts to panick, but was stopped inches away and held by the cord. Unable to go any farther he decides to go go back up, but something caught his eye and pulls out a sword instead of the weapon we was given.**_

 _ **Finn knows hes timed right now, so he unties the cord and lands on the rock floating away. Not knowing what hes fighting, he rushes in and tries to catch up with the figure in the shadows. Finn jumps from rock to rock trying to catch up but all of a sudden a Strong mist appeared out of no where, as he lost the shadowy figure the googoomommameter was going babies.**_

 _ **Finn was prepared for anything that was about to come at him, he turned fast and saw a shadowy figure in a fight stance like his. He was about to charge until the Mist cleared and saw the figure but was shocked at what he saw, his eyes widen when he saw a girl, but this girl looked just like him.**_

 _ **Finn slowly walk closer to the girl as did she, he couldn't tell if she was real or not because there was a small amount of mist left. He also noticed that how ever he moved the girl would to, so obviously she wasn't real and Finn knew that so he decided to have a little fun.**_

 _ **He started to wave his arms in the air as did the girl he then turned and started to smack his but, but then accidentily farts. "EWWW," says the girl, "Sorry," Finn replied back. But turned to each other with widen eyes as the mist fully clears, Finn know knowing shes real and that its a real girl and shes a human.**_

Small i know but hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
